


La aventura en la cueva

by EEMeneteriva



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEMeneteriva/pseuds/EEMeneteriva
Summary: No importa la edad, los duendes son siempre divertidos, el abuelo Pomelo decidió compartir con los niños de la aldea, su idea inicial era un paseo, seguidos sin darse cuenta por una hada de fuego se internaron en la cueva, sus pasos los llevaron por diversos senderos hasta encontrar un lugar especial, uno que sólo puede encontrarse si se encuentra uno perdido, junto con trece niños vivieron la aventura más maravillosa.





	La aventura en la cueva

Esa mañana estaba…., no sé, molesta, melancólica, triste, enojada, -suspiro- en realidad no tenía idea de porqué me sentía así, un poco de todo, no es que no me guste la lluvia, un buen chaparrón que dura un rato bien que bien, pero habían pasado tres días completos de ese leve “chispeo”, me gustan más los días soleados, es lo mejor para alguien como yo.

Soy una limnátide, me llamo Xahaya, aclarando a los que poco saben de seres mágicos soy una hada de fuego, a primera vista me veo como una esfera de luz, en realidad es que brillamos tanto que apenas se puede ver nuestra figura entre el resplandor, soy muy pequeña, poco más grande que un abejorro.

No se preocupen, nunca podría hacer -sin desearlo- un fuego en ningún lugar, es más bien el brillo lo que nos distingue, hace mucho mucho tiempo los míos vivían en los alrededores de todo lago o pantano, un enemigo desconocido se empeñó en causarnos daño, de tal manera que no quedó otra que cambiar de lugar, aliados con los duendes y algunos otros seres luego de mucha búsqueda encontramos un buen lugar, un gran bosque que nos ofrecía, casa, sustento, tranquilidad, para evitar que el mal que nos buscaba nos encontrara, los ancestros unieron su magia y crearon un cerco mágico haciendo indetectable nuestro nuevo hogar.

De los míos solo quedaron unos cuantos, el viejo bosque nos brinda cobijo y todo lo que necesitamos, sin embargo a mi me gusta explorar, he encontrado un sitio maravilloso, una haya genial cerca del brote de un manantial, cuyo cauce pasea entre los árboles antes de llegar a Villa Lite, ¡maravilla de maravillas!, ¡es genial!

No me canso de observar a mis vecinos los duendes, son tan alegres, espontáneos, hacen mil cosas ¡y los colores!, aún no entiendo cómo se las ingenian para hacer con polvos, semillas, raíces y no sé que más, tantos tonos diferentes, capturan en una sola prenda los matices de un atardecer, el capullo de una flor, la belleza de una sola pluma de cualquier ave, me tienen…. ¡extasiada!, no me canso de verlos.

Ya había tenido oportunidad de ver que en días especiales desbordan entusiasmo, música, bailes, cantos, ¡olores!, de lo más maravillosos, no cambiaría el néctar de los rododendros por nada, -es mi favorito-, pero si tengo oportunidad de un pequeño trozo de caramelo, una gota de chocolate caliente, una migaja de galleta, pan o pastel… ¿quién podría decir que no?, lo de hace unos días ha sido genial.

Me muevo entre ellos con precaución, solo comparto con unos cuantos por breves momentos, mi vida es en el bosque, cerca de la haya, tras el nacimiento del manantial hay una pequeña colina, en su base la entrada de una cueva, por un tiempo los duendes decidieron dedicarse a la minería, no hay precisamente piedras preciosas -unas cuantas por aquí y por allá-, su material principal es el cuarzo blanco.

De vez en cuando algunos entran ahí con sus herramientas, buscan una veta y toman un poco de lo que encuentran, hábiles con sus manos realizan pequeñas figuras o tallan trozos que colocan en diferentes partes de sus casas, principalmente como adorno en las ventanas, forman placas delgadas que bien pulidas permiten el paso de la luz iluminando sus casas de manera caprichosa.

En esa cueva se ha vivido recientemente una gran aventura ¡yo fui testigo!, ¡vamos!, casi fuí heroína, de no haber sido porque se me adelantó…., vamos, ahora yo soy la que se adelanta, contaré la historia por donde debe de ser, por el principio, verán…

El abuelo Pomelo es el duende de más edad en la aldea, normalmente se levanta, desayuna y sale a sentarse para tomar el sol, todos los que pasan frente a su casa se detienen aunque sea poco tiempo, lo saludan e intercambian algunos comentarios antes de seguir su camino.

De vez en cuando el abuelo decidía que quería caminar, casi siempre por el bosque, gustaba como yo de la naturaleza, ver los árboles, disfrutar los aromas, observar las flores, las hojas de los matorrales y enredaderas, el vuelo de las aves, abejas, gustaba de observar cómo las afanosas arañas tejían sus telas.

Ese día en particular se levantó de buen ánimo, tomó el desayuno que su hija Matriaca le preparó, huevos revueltos, panque de naranja y su gran taza de té de manzanilla, salió de la casa, pero en vez de sentarse en su banca, decidió tomar su bastón y caminar hasta la plaza, no era día de escuela por lo que los niños corrían o jugaban a un lado.

Sin más, el abuelo Pomelo detuvo la pelota que pasaba junto de él, los niños se acercaron, era la señal de que algo bueno iba a pasar, con frecuencia el abuelo Pomelo organizaba juegos divertidos.

-¿Alguien quiere ir conmigo de paseo a la cueva de los destellos? -así se referían a la mina pues cualquier luz se multiplicaba al rebotar entre las aristas del blanco cuarzo-.

-¡Yo!, yo, yo, yo igual, ¿puedo ir?....

-Ale, -contestó el abuelo-, vaya alguien por una canasta con fruta, pan y algún jugo, nos vemos a la salida del pueblo.

Por azares del destino, razones inexplicables o misterio misterioso, ningún adulto se dio cuenta de los preparativos de los niños, en poco tiempo Servín, Pimiento y Anís cargados con canastas alargadas con sus cintas cruzadas sobre los hombros llegaron con el abuelo Pomelo y los otros paseantes.

Colmeno, Pasto, Moreno, Córmito, Paco, Peco, Azulado y Colorín, listos y dispuestos para la aventura, todos esos niños entre los doce y diez años, muy callados, expectantes, la pequeña Nova de ocho años y Yalute de seis esperaban poder disfrutar la emoción.

Sin decir nada el abuelo inició la marcha, tras él el grupo de chicos, directo a la cueva, Nova y Yalute un poco detrás pero dispuestos a vivir la aventura.

Y ahí estaba yo, tomando el sol bajo una hoja de la haya cuando ví la curiosa procesión, un adulto muy adulto y trece niños cantando, sin desviarse entrar a la cueva.

Mi curiosidad me hizo acercarme y en cierto momento decidí que sería emocionante disfrutar la aventura con ellos, un poco atrás, no quería que me vieran, aún no me sentía lista para conocer directamente a nadie.

Fue ¡fantástico!, ¡extraordinario!, ¡bellísimo!..., al menos al inicio, vueltas y vueltas visitando diferentes galerías, los duendes con su magia creaban luces de diferentes formas y colores, las lanzaban a las paredes, piso, techo y disfrutaban del espectáculo.

No estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que sucedió, ya que nunca había ido muy adentro no tenía idea de por dónde ir, dí por hecho que aquellos a los que seguía conocían el camino tanto de ida como de vuelta, ¡por la reina Xpora!, nunca creí que podría perderme y no solo yo, todo el grupo.

Pero bueno, vuelvo a adelantarme, me regreso un poco.

Fue entrar, ir de un lado a otro, disfrutar cada galería al máximo, llegar a una bóveda muy alta con un pequeño manantial subterráneo, fue ahí donde se sentaron a comer algo, la hora del cuento, el narrador, por supuesto, el abuelo Pomelo, es posible que la historia que contó fuera el aliciente para lo que ocurrió después.

Se trató de los tiempos en los que los mineros descubrieron precisamente esa galería, todo comenzó por un pequeño trozo de tierra que cayó y descubrió una veta de un color marfil que lanzaba destellos de color violeta.

El abuelo les describió cómo era el proceso, la forma de liberar las hermosas piedras, tomar un trozo y cómo poco a poco se fue haciendo esa bóveda: -La idea era retirar todo lo que la veta ofrecía, con frecuencia son zonas bastante más pequeñas pero como se veía aún había mucho material por todos lados y bien que se podría tomar un poco más, la gente de ese entonces decidió que era mejor no continuar, se decidieron a buscar otras vetas, por lo que hay más galerías aunque no tan grandes, se han encontrado varios tonos -dijo emocionado-, verdes, amarillos, rosas… hay una en la que pueden verse todos combinados.

-¿Nos llevas abuelo?

-Sí, sí, por favor, vamos, sí -se escucharon las voces-.

Luego de pensarlo un poco el abuelo asintió: -¡Vamos!

Vuelta a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la izquierda, -el camino comenzó a descender imperceptiblemente-, vuelta a la izquierda, a la derecha, un poco de frente, a la derecha, a la izquierda….

Para los niños todo era emoción, cada galería encontrada: -¡Vaya!, ¡qué bonito!, ¡me gusta!, ¡otro manantial!

Las únicas voces que no se escuchaban eran las de Nova y Yalute, se limitaban a observar todo a su alrededor, era su primera aventura, quieren disfrutarla al máximo.

El tiempo pasó y pasó y pasó, hasta que el propio abuelo Pomelo comentó: -Se hace tarde, es mejor emprender el regreso.

-Aún hay algo de fruta, podemos comer en este lugar tan bonito -propuso Anís entusiasta-, luego nos vamos.

Vuelta a sentarse y disfrutar y cantar y bailar, hasta que por fin decidieron volver a casa, fue solo cosa de un rato que el abuelo se detuviera en un pasillo, no le quedaba de otra ahí terminaba.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo? -preguntó Colmeno-.

-Me parece que hemos dado una vuelta equivocada, debemos regresar un poco.

Ese fue el primer regreso….

Mientras tanto fuera, la hora del almuerzo había pasado sin que nadie se preocupara, los chicos eran así, seguramente fueron a ver algo en los campos o al bosque.

Llegó la hora de la comida, algunos gritos se escucharon:

-Serrín, Colmeno, si no vienen se quedan sin postre.

-¡Anís!, si no vienes aquí con tus hermanos te las verás conmigo.

-¡Si me entero que han ido al bosque sin avisarme Azulado y Colorín no habrá panqueques en un mes.

Ni postre, ni panqueques ni quien se viera con nadie, no hubo respuesta pero aún así las madres y padres sonreían, ¡esos muchachos!, ya vendrían, no tardarían en llegar.

Las cosas dieron paso a tener tintes de preocupación cuando comenzó a caer la tarde, Rosa, la mamá de Yalute, el más pequeño del grupo comenzó a tocar puertas y preguntar.

-¿Anda por aquí mi hijo?

-No Rosa, tampoco Serrín y Colmeno, Caléndula ya ha ido a buscarlos, seguro están en casa de Azafrán, iban a hacer no sé qué, le avisaron temprano que ahí los encontraría -comentó Polvado-.

Pero en la plaza de la fuente Rosa se encontró con Caléndula: -No están, -dijo la duende frotándose nerviosa las manos-, Azafrán dice que desde temprano sus hijos salieron a jugar, tampoco Rebelda, Paz y Alubia encuentran a sus muchachos, voy a avisar a Polvado hemos de ir a buscarlos.

-Voy a avisar a Durazno, -dijo presta Rosa-, ambas corrieron a sus casas y en poco tiempo la gente se organizaba.

-¿Alguien vió si se fueron a algún lugar? -preguntó Durazno-.

El silencio pesó en el ambiente.

En ese momento Matriaca llegó jadeante: -Tampoco encuentro al abuelo Pomelo.

Hubo varios suspiros de alivio: -Ya está -dijo Polvado-, seguro se los ha llevado de paseo al bosque, se ha organizado una de sus aventuras.

-Cierto -dijo más aliviada Matriaca-, hace días me dijo que quería organizar algo especial.

-De todas maneras ya cae la tarde, será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo, él solo con… trece muchachos es mucho.

Polvado y Durazno tomaron el camino al manantial, mientras que Alubia y Azafrán iban a la zona de cultivos a avisar a los demás.

Vuelta a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la izquierda, vuelta a la derecha…

-No, -dijo apurado Anís, es la galería en la que estuvimos hace rato.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Moreno-.

-Sí, mira, ahí están las piedras que estuve amontonando mientras comimos la segunda vez.

-Eso es una buena idea -dijo entusiasta Córmito-.

-¿Comer otra vez? -quiso saber Nova, tenía hambre-.

-No boba, apilar piedras en cada punto que crucemos, de esa manera sabremos que ya pasamos por ahí y si es necesario tomamos al otro lado -.

-Buena idea -aceptó el abuelo Pomelo-, Serrín, Pimiento y Anís que son los mayores se encargaran de eso, mientras los demás se toman las manos y van tras de mí, no se apuren, no hay demasiados pasillos, pronto estaremos de vuelta en la galería más amplia, de ahí conozco a la perfección el camino.

-¿Nos perdimos abuelo?

-No precisamente Pasto, la cueva es muy grande, pocas veces voy más allá de la galería en la que comimos la primera vez, no recordaba que hubiera pasillos secundarios, debo haber confundido uno por otro, pronto saldremos, todo estará bien.

Pero en realidad en la mente del abuelo las cosas no iban tan bien, se dió cuenta que olvidó una regla importante: “Nunca más allá de la galería grande, los pasillos se ramifican y se pueden perder”, él la había dicho muchas veces a otros, que lo olvidara el mismo, junto con tanto pequeño que lo acompañaba, lo hacía sentir más que mal, ¡terrible!, ¡de lo peor!, bueno, ya me entienden, ¡mal!

En ese punto pensé que yo podía ser de ayuda, buscaría por mi cuenta la salida y daría aviso para que entraran a buscarlos, así que sin más comencé a volar y volar y volar y volar, bueno, volar a lo loco, ¡yo también estaba perdida!, ni idea de por dónde ir.

Lo primero que pensé, -cuando pensé-, es que si sentía una corriente de aire era el indicador de mi camino, me equivoqué, en la cueva el aire paseaba por donde se le antojaba, había fisuras -o grietas- que permitían la entrada y salida del aire desde la superficie, por tanto lo único que quedaba era igual que los chicos marcar cada pasillo, solo que en vez de piedras en el piso puse una pequeña señal en una parte del techo, vuelta a empezar y seguir y seguir y…

Volví a encontrarme con los chicos, por consecuencia seguíamos perdidos, volví a intentar una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-No están en los cultivos -avisó Azafrán en la plaza-, se ha organizado un grupo van a buscar en la zona del bosque a ese lado.

-Tampoco están por el lado del manantial, -compartió Durazno-, ya se han unido otros a Polvado, vine a avisar, será bueno que enciendan una gran hoguera para que se vea desde lejos y tengan una guía, seguro en la noche podrán verla desde lejos.

Todas a una las mujeres comenzaron a preparar lo necesario, en cuanto comenzara la oscuridad la encenderán.

-¡Ya me cansé!, -dijo Pasto-, ¡yo también! y yo.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo conciliador el abuelo, todos estamos cansados, tomemos asiento por un rato para recuperar las fuerzas, lo lamento muchachos, lo siento deveras.

-No te preocupes abuelo -dijo Serrín el mayor de todos-, era una aventura y lo de los túneles nos ha confundido.

-Sí abuelo, no te preocupes, ya hemos marcado muchos puntos, no creo que haya muchos más, pronto saldremos, ¿verdad muchachos?

-¡Sí!, ¡sí!, de verdad!, yo tengo frío.

-Qué bueno que podemos hacer luz -dijo Anís-.

-Eso fue el inicio del problema -continuó serio el abuelo Pomelo-, de haber tenido que depender de antorchas no hubiéramos entrado tanto, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Se hizo el silencio, los niños se dieron cuenta de que el abuelo realmente estaba preocupado, eso significaba que realmente estaban en problemas, ¿qué podían hacer?

-Bueno -dijo de pronto Pomelo-, basta de pesares, ese no soy yo, les prometí una aventura y las aventuras siempre terminan bien así que mientras descansamos cantemos una canción.

-Tal vez si la cantamos juntos se escuche en muchos lugares, tal vez alguien la escuche y vengan a buscarnos -opinó Colmeno-.

-Buena idea hermanito -dijo Serrín-, ¿qué te parece la idea abuelo?

-Muy buena, vamos a cantar.

Cantaron dos canciones mientras descansaban y luego continuaron la búsqueda de una salida, vuelta a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la derecha, ¡por aquí ya pasamos vamos para allá!, vuelta a la izquierda, a la derecha a la….

-¡No es posible! -dijo sorprendido el abuelo!, hemos regresado a la galería de hace un rato, ¿qué sucedió?

-Ni idea abuelo, hemos marcado cada túnel, nunca fuimos por el mismo camino, ¿hay varios hacia aquí? -preguntó Pimiento-.

-A veces algunos pasillos se comunicaban, no hay de otra, hemos de volver a tomar un camino y evitar los pasillos marcados, lo siento -dijo una vez más-.

-¿Por dónde podrían haberse ido? -preguntaba Polvoso al grupo mientras tomaban un descanso y se organizaban para continuar.

-No pueden estar muy lejos -señaló Canelo-, el abuelo Pomelo nunca pondría en riesgo a los niños, debe haber sido algo cerca, el problema es que ya hemos recorrido los puntos más conocidos sin suerte, ¿alguien tiene propuestas?

-Durazno y su grupo iban a ir a la cueva, así que nos queda la vereda al río, ¿qué opinan?

-Que no quedan muchas opciones, ésa es tan buena como cualquiera, ¡vamos! -aceptó Canelo-, pongamos una marca luminosa con un mensaje, que cualquiera que llegue aquí sepa hacia donde fuimos.

-¿Y si ya volvieron a la aldea? -preguntó Durazno-.

-No, -contestó Canelo-, quedé con Mitra que si así fuera lanzarían al aire luces de colores, sería la señal, ya ha caído la noche las veremos estemos dónde estemos.

Vuelta a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la izquierda a la izquierda, a la derecha…

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¿pero qué sucede abuelo?, ¿por qué volvimos al mismo sitio?, ¿será algún hechizo travieso?

-Calma, calma -señaló el abuelo-, no puede ser un hechizo travieso, con todo y que fuera un camino marcado, las piedras que se han colocado en cada pasillo nos hubieran indicado el problema, si observan ésta es una entrada diferente, hace un rato llegamos por ahí, -señaló un punto-, salimos por ese otro punto, éste es el tercer acceso, queda uno más, tomemos ese, seguro esta vez llegaremos a cualquiera de las galerías conocidas.

-¿No puede haber muchos más caminos verdad abuelo?

-Verdad, sé que a estas alturas estarán cansados pero un esfuerzo adicional nos llevará a casa, ¿vamos?

-Sí, sí, vamos.

Yo misma me sentí desconcertada, ¡vaya que sí!, volé y volé por todos los pasillos, estoy segura, todos los más cercanos al lugar en que volví a encontrar al grupo habían sido marcados, lo que significaba que eso era un laberinto que se unía en diferentes puntos, tenía que encontrar el correcto, ¡vaya lío!, hacía mucho que no volaba tanto, no podía detenerme a descansar, por los niños haría un esfuerzo, aún así me detuve un momento para observarlos.

Serrín y Colmeno estaban sentados juntos, dibujaban algo en el piso, me acerqué sigilosa a observar: ¡menudos críos!, habían hecho un dibujo de Pimiento, no era el mayor pero sí el más alto y lo pusieron como un largo hilo con dos diminutos pies, supuse que los dos más pequeños eran ellos.

Luego me acerqué al clan, Anís, Pasto, Moreno, Córmito, Paco y Peco -que eran gemelos, se habían limitado a hacer un corrillo, se pasaban el último frasco de jugo, unas gotas cada uno.

Azulado y Colorín eran hijos únicos, los más grandes amigos, se entretenían en acomodar piedritas formando una estrella, se sonreían con frecuencia.

Pimiento, tenía sentados a su lado los más pequeños, su hermanita Nova y Yalute, el de pelo blanco.

Ese último era un gran misterio, aún para mí, los duendes de manera natural tienen el cabello blanco, siempre lo tiñen con ayuda de la magia o con tintes que preparan con semillas y raíces, en él ni la magia ni los tintes hacían nada para teñirlo, se mantenía blanco, solo blanco, la madre, Rosa, le tejía pequeñas trenzas, en ellas acomodaba pequeñas cuentas y plumas.

Era sí, el más pequeño pero el que se miraba más activo, atento a todo, observaba a todos y todo, estoy segura que a estas alturas ya me habrá visto aunque no lo ha comentado con los demás, se limita a sonreírme o al menos eso me parece.

-Hemos revisado cada parte del bosque desde los cultivos hasta la vereda central y al río, nada de nada -avisó Calixta que había regresado a la aldea, debía llevarse unas teas, iban a hacer antorchas, querían continuar la búsqueda, ¿qué saben de los demás?

-Avisaron que el grupo de Canelo iba por la vereda central hacia el río y el de Pomelo hacia el este a la zona de los frutales -contestó Mitra-, ¿a dónde habrán podido ir?

-¿Alguien fue a la cueva? -preguntó Rosa-.

-Fue uno de los primeros lugares que revisaron Pomelo, Durazno y Canelo -apuntó Mitra-, no hay rastro de que hayan ido ahí.

-¿Entonces a dónde pudieron ir? -dijo desesperada Caléndula-.

-No lo sabemos, traten de estar tranquilas -les pidió Mitra-.

-Si hubiera alguien más con ellos me sentiría más tranquila -señaló Rosa-, por mucho que lo intente el abuelo Pomelo no es suficiente para cuidar a tantos niños.

-Es un punto en contra -aceptó Mitra-, pero precisamente porque están al menos con el abuelo yo me siento más tranquila, créanme, si alguien puede cuidar a esos chicos es él, no dejaría que nada les pasara, es solo que la aventura debe ser demasiado emocionante.

Pese a los nervios todas sonrieron, eso sí, el abuelo Pomelo siempre se había distinguido por propiciar las mejores aventuras, todos habían tenido sus experiencias con él, aún así la inquietud no las dejó del todo.

-Bueno muchachos -dijo el abuelo dirigiéndose al grupo-, vamos a hacer un nuevo intento, tomemos el último acceso, por fuerza llegaremos a uno de los pasillos conocidos, muy atentos a las marcas que se han puesto, ¿listos?

Y los chicos se levantaron, tomaron posición para avanzar tras el abuelo, Pimiento tomó de la mano a la pequeña Nova y caminó con ella, Yalute se levantó y los siguió, yo me quedé atrás de todos, me pareció importante confirmar que el grupo se mantenía unido.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha…

-¡No puede ser! -dijo en un susurro el abuelo Pomelo-, estoy seguro que hemos revisado todos los pasillos y avanzado por los que no tenían marcas, ¿cómo hemos podido llegar a uno que se supone que ya cruzamos?

-No lo sé abuelo -dijo Serrín que iba tras él?, yo se supone que vine muy atento y no ví ningún otro túnel.

Palabra de hada que no supe qué sucedió.

-¡Aquí está un pasillo libre abuelo!, ¡mira! -exclamó Yalute que era el que iba al final-.

Estoy segura que un momento antes no había pasillo, clarísimo que ví que Yalute sonreía, movía su mano derecha y la puerta se abría o al menos esa fue mi impresión, debía haber estado más cansada de lo que quería reconocer.

El abuelo pensó lo mismo que yo: -Debo estar más cansado de lo que quería reconocer muchachos, gracias Yalute, vamos, vayan todos muy pendientes, no podemos descuidarnos o pasaremos de largo el pasillo que nos corresponde, ¡vamos!.

El pasillo continuó un corto trecho, doblar a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha…

-¡Córcholis!, ¡rayos!, ¡qué belleza!, ¡me gusta!, ¿cómo es posible?

-¡Vaya!, -exclamó el abuelo-, les presento chicos a la galería multicolor, la hemos encontrado por pura suerte, ¿qué les parece?

Sin contestar varios lanzaron sus luces y obtuvieron un maravilloso regalo, las vistas de los reflejos más hermosos que nadie jamás había visto, -incluído el abuelo-, tal como lo comentó los reflejos en el cuarzo eran extraordinarios, parecía que la luz cambiaba de color en cada arista, miles de pequeños reflejos se proyectaban a cada toque de la luz enviada, por un rato cada cual estuvo atento a su parte antes de volverse a mirar lo que hacían los demás y después observar el entorno.

-Es extraordinario abuelo -dijo por fin Anís-, lo más bello que he visto nunca, sí que estaba muy escondida.

-Pero ha valido la pena ¿verdad? -preguntó Pasto-.

-Sí que sí, -contestó Azulado-.

-Pienso lo mismo -completó Colorín-, solo por esto ha valido la pena haberse perdido.

-Hay que marcar el camino para poder volver a visitarla -sugirió Moreno-.

-Sí -aceptó Colmeno-, sería maravilloso venir con frecuencia y llegar directo.

-Bueno, -intervino el abuelo-, sí que sería buena idea pero a estas alturas hemos hecho tantas marcas que será complicado distinguir unas de otras, por ahora lo importante es salir de aquí, pediré la ayuda de sus padres, que ellos hagan ese mapa, -observó alrededor lentamente-, sí que vale la pena, tomemos asiento un rato para que puedan disfrutar un poco y luego nos vamos, ya deben estar preocupados por nuestra ausencia.

Una vez más todos tomaron asiento, menos Yalute que se acercó a mirar las paredes, pasaba su manita sintiendo la piedra y sonreía, -me gustó su sonrisa-.

El grupo se puso a cantar de nuevo.

-Ya pasa de la media noche -dijo a punto del llanto Azafrán-, ¿por qué tardan en volver?

-Quizás se internaron un poco más de lo conveniente y el abuelo consideró que lo mejor era pasar la noche en el lugar, no me lo imagino arriesgando a nuestros hijos al caminar por la noche -sugirió Alubia-.

-Yo pienso lo mismo -aceptó Rosa-.

-Yo también -completó Paz-, con todo es la primera vez que mi Colorín no está conmigo tanto tiempo, ¿qué pudieron haber encontrado que se distrajeron en regresar a tiempo?

-Ya nos enteraremos -opinó Rebelda-, seguro que al regresar nos cuentan sus aventuras, porque estoy segura que será más de una.

Hubo varios murmullos más, luego todas callaron, Rosa observaba las estrellas y pensaba en su hijo, rogaba al espíritu del bosque que lo cuidara.

-Bueno muchachos, hora de tomar una decisión, ya es tarde, seguramente fuera ya es de noche, pienso que sus padres han de estar preocupados pero caminar por caminar cansados como están será problemático, les propongo que duerman un rato, en cuanto hayan descansado bien continuaremos la búsqueda de la salida que ya no está lejos y volvemos a casa.

-Yo quiero ir a casa -dijo apurado Pimiento-, mamá estará preocupada y Nova no puede dormir si no está en su cama.

-Yo pienso que tú eres el que tiene miedo -dijo divertido Pasto-, mira, Nova ya está más que dormida.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña que efectivamente se había tendido en el piso y dormía plácidamente.

-Se habrá casado -dijo en voz baja el hermano mayor-, solo así pudo haberse quedado dormida.

-Nosotros también nos sentimos cansados -declaró Paco, Peco, su gemelo asentía-.

-Pienso que todos nos sentimos igual -observó el abuelo-, bien es cierto que la aventura tiene buena cara, tengan presente que aún no termina y lo mejor será que descansen, lo siento chicos, aguantaré los regaños de sus padres cuando sea el momento, por ahora es mejor que se tiendan a dormir un rato, yo estaré pendiente, ale, ale, a dormir.

Todos a una se fueron acomodando, bueno, los que estaban sentados, Yalute seguía disfrutando los muros de la galería y observando los destellos de luz.

Los grupos de padres volvían de las diferentes direcciones en las que se habían repartido, todos con cara de fracaso, se limitaban a negar y se acercaban a su familia o amigos para sentarse al lado de la hoguera, esperarían la llegada del nuevo día, apenas se viera el primer rayo continuarían la búsqueda, por todos lados.

Cuando lo deseamos la hadas no dormimos, podemos tener mucho tiempo de vigilia, yo pensé estar dispuesta a aguantar lo que fuera necesario hasta ver sano y salvo al grupo, sonreí al ver la forma en la que esos muchachos dormían.

Serrín y Colmeno dormían juntos tomados de la mano, habían permanecido un rato observando las luces que la hoguera mágica creada por el abuelo irradiaba al techo.

Pimiento abrazaba a su hermanita, por un rato la mantuvo acunada hasta que sintió que el sueño lo vencía y la acomodó con cuidado, cubriendola con su chaleco, quizás le ayudaría a no sentir frío.

Anís, Pasto, Moreno, Córmito, Paco y Peco habían hecho un círculo, al inicio más o menos se mantuvieron juntos, en algún momento comenzaron a dar de vueltas, ¡casi marometas! incluso me acerqué a confirmar que realmente estuvieran dormidos.

Azulado y Colorín dormían muy juntos, eran los grandes amigos, me dió la impresión que se sentían como hermanos.

Mi mayor sonrisa fue al volver la vista hacia el “vigilante”, el abuelo simplemente se había acomodado, quizás puso la cabeza en el piso y se durmió al instante, el único que se mantenía despierto era Yalute, seguía embelesado observando los muros.

Juro por los espíritus del universo, la tierra y la magia que no estaba dormida, más bien muy atenta al pequeño duende de cabello blanco, justo cuando todos se habían dormido, caminó despacio hacia el centro de la galería, se quedó muy quieto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a entonar muy suave una canción, una canción que me hizo vibrar, un parpadeo de hada y dejamos de estar en la galería de luces multicolores, ahora nos encontrábamos en la galería grande.

El pequeño manantial borboteaba suavemente, parecía unirse al canto de Yalute, no sé por qué decidí volar hacia él que emitía una suave luz dorada, me sonrió, me tendió la mano y yo me posé sobre ella.

Por un rato más continuó cantando, respiró profundo, miró alrededor contento y decidió acercarse al abuelo para tenderse a dormir.

Yo levanté el vuelo y me acomode en un pequeño hueco en la pared muy cerca del techo, me mantuve vigilante, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que sucedió, ¿cómo había sido posible que de estar en un lugar pudiera trasladar al grupo a otro sitio?

-¿Había sido él?, no comprendí las palabras de la canción que entonó pero me pareció muy hermosa, traté de recordar al menos un poco de la letra sin suerte, aunque si vino a mi un poco de la música, cada que entonaba las notas me sentía… especial.

Pasó el tiempo, sinceramente no tengo idea de cuanto, en algún momento consideré que el nuevo día comenzaba, de muy lejos llegó el canto de un ave, fue cuando los muchachos comenzaron a despertar.

El primero en hacerlo fue Anís, se desperezó y estiró tanto como pudo antes de sentarse y mirar alrededor, debe haber pensado que seguía dormido porque lo ví sacudir la cabeza varias veces antes de levantarse como impulsado por un resorte, comenzó a llamar a los demás.

-¡Serrín!, ¡Pimiento!, ¡abuelo Pomelo!, despierten, ¡miren!, ¿qué sucedió?

Uno a uno fueron reaccionando, igual los demás, todos respiraron profundo, se estiraban, parpadeaban, trataban de comprender qué pudo haber alterado a Anís, poco a poco otros se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué dem…?, ¿qué pasó? -corrigió el abuelo-.

-¡Eso es lo que quisiera saber abuelo!, ¿no estábamos en la galería con las luces multicolores?

-Pues sí, sí, cierto, ¿qué pasó?, ¿hiciste magia abuelo? -ésta última pregunta la hizo la pequeña Nova-.

-¿Se puede hacer magia dormido? -preguntó curioso Córmito-.

-No que yo sepa -aceptó el abuelo-, en todo caso no he sido yo, tal vez la cueva tenga algo de magia en ella y decidió traernos de vuelta, ¡miren!, estamos en la galería del manantial, la galería grande muy cerca del acceso.

Luego de una pausa agregó: -La verdad no tengo respuesta a lo que ha sucedido muchachos, lo que sí es que los espíritus nos han protegido, nos han traído con bien y a salvo cerca de casa, lo mejor será que nos levantemos y regresemos a la aldea, sus padres van a colgarme.

-¡No! -gritó Yalute-, ¿por qué te colgarán abuelo?

-Es un decir pequeño, -sonrió Pomelo y le sacudió el fleco, una forma de referir que estarán molestos conmigo, si los ven tan como están ahora, me disculparán y ustedes tendrán una aventura por demás interesante que contar, ¡vamos!, laven sus manos y cara en el agua de la fuente, preparémonos para salir.

Yo no había desviado mi vista ni un instante, seguía pensando en lo que podía haber pasado sin encontrar explicación, respire profundo cuando el grupo se decidió a emprender la caminata para salir y los seguí despacio, esta vez, Yalute de nuevo iba al lado de la pequeña Nova, por un momento lo vi inclinarse, pude ver que tomaba un pequeño grano de cuarzo, sonreí, tal vez quería tener un recuerdo de su primera aventura.

Poco tiempo después el grupo salía de la cueva, apenas el sol tocaba su piel cuando por la vereda llegaron varios de los padres y emocionados corrían para llegar a ellos, primero besos y abrazos, también aplausos, luego las preguntas.

A los más pequeños los pusieron sobre sus hombros y emprendieron el regreso, Canelo lanzó al aire varios rayos de luz indicando a los demás que el grupo fue encontrado, todos volvieron a la aldea, ¡querían saber lo que había sucedido!

En la plaza de la fuente estaban concentrados todos: -¿Están bien?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué no regresaron ayer?, ¡debieron habernos avisado!, ¿tienen hambre?

-Ya, ya, gente, -detuvo la cháchara Mitra-, se ven bien, están bien, tal vez un poco cansados pero bien, denles espacio, traigan algo de fruta y jugos, seguro tienen hambre, mientras comen que nos cuenten, abuelo, ¿qué pasó?

Y vino el momento de relatar la historia, yo miraba desde la punta de uno de los árboles y doy fe de que contó exactamente lo que sucedió, cuando llegó al punto de que encontraron la galería de las luces multicolores hubo nuevas exclamaciones:

-¿En serio?, ¿de verdad existe?, ¿cómo la encontraron?, ¿hicieron un mapa?, ¿cómo es eso de que cuando se durmieron fueron trasladados?

-Vamos, vamos -volvió a callarlos Mitra mientras miraba atentamente a Pomelo-, con calma, ¿realmente estuvieron en la galería multicolor?

-Sí Mitra -contestó Serrín-, en realidad fue la razón para entrar en los túneles, el abuelo nos habló de ella y quisimos conocerla, fue muy complicado, incluso -suspiró al confesar-, nos perdimos, fue así como dimos con ella.

-Es la única forma de llegar ahí -intervino Canelo-, por eso evitamos buscarla.

Todos callaron de golpe, el consejero principal de la aldea continuó: -No se sabe cuándo exactamente pero fue hace mucho tiempo, no fue un camino hecho formalmente por los duendes, fue encontrada así como lo han hecho ustedes jóvenes aventureros , de vez en cuando alguien se pierde y llega ahí, nadie que de manera planeada decida encontrarla puede hacerlo, además aquellos que han tenido la oportunidad solo han podido verla una vez.

Grandes y chicos observaban a Canelo que continuó:

-Si ahora mismo todos en grupo vamos a la cueva podremos llegar sin problemas a la galería grande, solo hasta ahí, con toda seguridad los accesos de todos los demás túneles se han cerrado, por largo tiempo permanecerán así, solo cuando la cueva considera que es tiempo de abrirlos de nuevo lo hace y solo unos pocos de ellos.

-Son ustedes afortunados jóvenes aventureros, es un regalo que les ha hecho la magia, guárdenlo en sus mentes y corazones, compartan con nosotros su historia.

Los padres se acercaron a sus hijos para estrecharlos con fuerza, algunas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de los adultos mientras la sonrisa hacía su aparición en los rostros de los niños que habían sido privilegiados, yo en lo personal me quedé mirando con intensidad al pequeño Yalute, algo me decía que ese joven duende era muy especial.


End file.
